my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jonagold Apple II
Jonagold Apple II is a young earth pony that born to Cherry Blossom and Big McIntosh. He is Star Knight's best friend and through him, he becomes friends with Gunter and Bramble. Personality He seems to make friendships very quickly, as it was showed with Star Knight. This friendship was shown to still exist when they are teenagers. As he grows up, Jonagold is revealed to be a very easygoing colt, not being afraid of speaking his mind, showing he, unlike his father, likes to talk. He is also a very loyal friend, mainly with Star, his old best friend, who keeps his secret about being a Jinchuriki. Skills He seems to take after his after, as he said he will continue the family business. Jonagold has also a poetic vein and debating skills. Relationships Family Big McIntosh and Cherry Blossom They are Jonagold's parents. They love him very much and do everything to protect him. Apple Flower She is Jonagold's little sister. He loves her very much. Family Description in the Saga ''Apple Born'' Jonagold born in this short story, being almost like his father, having his coat, his hooves and his mane (although he has a red streak), however he has her mother’s eyes. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' He appeared in “The Predators of the Night, Part II” where he meets Star Knight, becoming quickly his friend. Jonagold also appears in “The Revenge of the Trix”, when his mother is rescued from the Trix by Big Mac, Twilight and Heartbeat, reuniting with her. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Jonagold attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is with his family, while they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love He makes a brief appearance in "An Apple Falls for a Pie". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", he goes with her aunt visit Twilight and his best friend. When they arrive to the castle, he goes with Star and Moonlight to the gardens with Heartbeat and the babies where Star tolds him and Moonlight how he got his Cutie Mark. Without knowing, Jonagold says, after hearing from Heartbeat how Star's power helped to defeat Perfect Scale, that he should be a hero to the light ponies, affecting Star, as he knows that he is not liked by the light ponies. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", it's revealed that Jonagold was enrolled by his parents at the academy by Twilight's recommendation. He meets Gunter, who is also his roommate and also Bramble. They then go visit Leafgreen. In "One-Tail Awakes", Jonagold, along with Gunter and Bramble, are invited by Star Knight to spend the weeken at the castle. There, they see the pony-panthers at close. In the next chapter, he gets to know the truth about the fact that Star is a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Jonagold Apple says goodbye to Gunter and Bramble when the winter holidays begin, before going with Star to the Light Kingdom and then, from there, to Ponyville. It's revealed that he has a baby sister called Apple Flower. At Heart's Warming Eve, he is with Star when he is training in his new spell, encouraging him. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he returns to the Enchanted Forest with Star and they and their friends go to a inn at Leafgreen to hang out until Golde Paladin appears to talk with Star. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. For the next three years, Jonagold becomes a popular student at the academy, becoming the leader of the book and debate clubs. In "A Brand New Year", he returns to the academy after summer. Arriving, he reunites with his best friends and, after the reception, Star tells him and the others what happened during his summer. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students